


you're true and pure (you hold the cure)

by taakos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Canon, before you ask: ashla and bogan are brother and sister to me OKAY, it's a drabble i refuse to touch it ever again, ok well it's MOSTLY an au, they're like the same essence to me so shipping that shit is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your youngest form, you glowed with white energy. Ashla and Bogan made you together. They cut themselves apart for you, took the best parts of themselves and made you. They raised you to be godlike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're true and pure (you hold the cure)

**Author's Note:**

> title's from ruby by twenty one pilots. i'm sorry in advance.

Before you were given to your mother, you were light. You were true and pure, the answer to the galaxy’s problems. (In your universe, at least.)

In your youngest form, you glowed with white energy. Ashla and Bogan made you together. They cut themselves apart for you, took the best parts of themselves and made you. They raised you to be godlike. 

Ashla caressed you lovingly in those early days. Bogan didn’t touch you much, but promised you everything. 

“Some day, child, you’ll be so glorious even the oldest of gods will look away.” He swore. 

(Bogan was scared of many things. Corrupting you and making you like him. He would not allow it. He cared very much for you. Raw emotion was his _very_ being.)

They found it hard to let you go. Your ethereal light would’ve made them cry, if they were capable of tears. On the day they gave you to Shmi Skywalker, they gave you something.

“Anakin,” Ashla, in all her purity, whispered. “Anakin, that’s his name.”

(Ashla, of course, was extremely upset. She often buried her emotions and ignored them entirely. She refused to let emotions be the reason of her ruin.)

Bogan smiled as he stared at you. “Anakin Skywalker. How heroic.”

(Bogan was very sad that day. He just refused to acknowledge it. He didn’t want to give you up, especially to a human. Humans are unpredictable. Bogan was possessive, it was only natural for him.) 

Time was difficult in their plane of existence. It was hard to know much time had passed in your galaxy. Sometimes it passed much slower, sometimes millenniums passed in mere minutes.

“I’ll miss him.” Bogan murmured quietly. 

Ashla’s eyes flicked to him. She nodded and touched his hand. 

_I will too_ , that touch said. 

(Ashla and Bogan, for all their differences, were the same. Two sides of the same whole. The children who would bring creation and destruction to the Universe.)

You, wondrous, beautiful you, would be the balance. They both knew that and respected it. 

“So it is, so it will be.” Ashla murmured as she flexed her hand, palm out. 

You disappeared and went to your mother. 

(You would stay with her little under a decade. You would try to move on.)

“So it is, so it will be.” Bogan said, clasping Ashla’s shoulder as she pressed her lips together.

“We have done good.” Ashla promised to herself and Bogan. 

Bogan nodded, taking his hand off her shoulder. “Perhaps not moral, but still good.”

(They both knew your power, then. Knew you didn’t really belong with all those beings, knew your true power.)

Ashla looked down. “They’ll be scared of him.”

Bogan smiled wryly. “They should be and they will.” 

She glanced at him. “We can’t control him.”

(Ashla enjoyed being in control. She liked plans and knowing things. She was all knowing, so that made her content. You weren’t in the plans, though.)

“No.” He smirked. “No one will control him. He is no one’s slave.”

Ashla smiled thinly, despite her anguish. “He will be many things, but a slave is not one of them.”

(You would be a slave, but not for long. You’d move on. Your mother would not.)

Bogan laughed dryly. His smirk turned into a full smile. (It was like seeing light after days of being left in the dark.)

Ashla’s smile widened. “He’ll bring balance.”

Bogan hummed contently, “He will.”

(Bogan was a brilliant liar. He couldn't tell her of your future fall. It would destroy her. It had destroyed him.) 

That’s the thing about coins. One side will be blind to the happenings on the other side. Such is the way of things.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. it's *technically* an au bc anakin's birth was never really explained. technically. also, for anyone wondering ashla and bogan are the light and dark side of the force. they're sister and brother. in this, they raised anakin for a while??? before "getting" shmi pregnant. that's it. that's the au. you're welcome. i'm sorry it's so stupid.


End file.
